War And Love
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: There's a surprise in store for Penelope and the rest of her team, will her new relationship with Aaron be able to survive it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Criminal Minds and I'm not making any profit off this story. **

**Summary: There's a surprise in store for Penelope and the rest of her team, will her new relationship with Aaron be able to survive it. **

**I started writing this after listening to Carrie Underwood's song: Just a Dream. **

**Please R&R**

**Enjoy! **

…

'_**In war, there are no unwounded soldiers.' - José Narosky**_

He could hear the blood thumping in his ears as he ran for his life. He could see the American Flag flying in the distance, a sight he never thought he would see again. It brought hope to him, if he could just make it a few more yards.

He could hear shouting behind him, as well as the crack of gunfire but he dared not look back. His feet thudded against the hard earth beneath his feet.

His heart raced and tears stung at his eyes when just ahead of him one of his comrades was taken out. The man had been an ally and friend to him for the past nine years of living in the jungle, and his first thought was to stop and help him but he kept running. They had made a promise to each other, they would keep going no matter what, this one last chance for them to get back, they had to take it.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he passed his friend's body but his feet kept moving. 'Just a few more feet' he told himself as he saw American soldiers grabbing their guns and heading towards him from their base.

He felt relief fill him when the soldiers ran out to meet him and the rest of his troupe that had made it. One man grabbed him and pulled him to safety as the others ran forward and returned fire on their pursuers.

Once he knew he was safe, his already weak body gave out on him and he passed out.

…

Penelope sighed with content as she snuggled closer to Aaron; they were watching Cars with Jack, who was sitting on the other side of his dad.

Aaron smiled down at Penelope and his arm tightened around her.

They had been dating for just over two months and even though the relationship was new territory for them, they both couldn't remember when they had last felt so happy. Thankfully Jack had been just as enthusiastic about their relationship as they had. He had always loved his Aunt Penny and though he had been slightly confused when Aaron had told him Penelope wasn't just going to be his Aunt Penny or his Dad's coworker anymore, he had taken it well.

In fact when Aaron had explained it to him, Jack had beamed and then ran over to hug Penelope. "Yay, now Daddy will smile more, he always smiles when you're around." Were his exact words which had made Aaron blush.

So far Jack and Strauss were the only ones that knew about their relationship. They had decided early on to tell Strauss, since they both believed that it would be better to be up front and honest from the very beginning, though Penelope had been uber nervous at the prospect, but was glad they had in the end.

When they told her, though she hadn't been pleased, she also didn't demand their resignations. She had told them that as long as they kept it out of the office then there shouldn't be a problem.

As for the team, they had decided that they didn't want them to know until they were sure it was going to last since they didn't want to complicate things for nothing.

However even though it had only been two months, for Penelope at least, she couldn't see the relationship going south. There was just something about Aaron, he understood her like no one else could, and she felt like she did the same for him.

They just matched each other perfectly, they got along well and of course Jack was an added bonus. Penelope had always wanted to have kids and Jack was the sweetest, cutest nicest little boy around, she was always happy to spend time with him.

As the credits came onto the screen Penelope yawned.

Jack laughed "Aunt Penny, you can't be tired already!"

"Sorry Jackers, but apparently I can, I think I'm gonna need to go to bed." Penelope replied.

"Aww," Jack pouted "I thought we could watch one more movie? We have Cars 2 too."

Aaron shook his head and leaned over to ruffle his son's hair "Actually Buddy I think Penelope has the right idea, besides you have to get up early tomorrow remember? You have a dentist appointment."

Jack glowered at the thought, Penelope didn't blame him, no one liked going to the dentist.

"Here's an idea, why don't we go out for dinner tomorrow night to make up for missing the second movie?" Penelope offered "Maybe we could go to Beaver and Bulldog."

Jack looked up and beamed at the mention of his favorite restaurant, he turned to Aaron "Can we Dad, please?"

Aaron smiled "I don't see why not."

"Yes!" Jack yelled jumping up and moving to give both his dad and Penelope a hug. "Thank you."

Aaron grinned at him "Now go get ready for bed, I'll be there to tuck you in soon."

"Okay," Jack said heading to the hallway, he turned back just before he was out of the room "Goodnight Penelope, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Jack," Penelope replied.

When he was gone Aaron turned to Penelope and pulled her into his embrace, he pressed his lips to hers and grinned into the kiss.

Penelope let out a soft moan her hands running through Aaron's hair.

"Stay?" he asked as he pulled away.

Penelope bit her lip, there was really nothing she'd rather do but she didn't have a change of clothes for the next day.

"I shouldn't, I don't have…" Penelope trailed off as Aaron's teeth found her earlobe.

"Don't worry," he murmured "we can drop you off at your place before we go to Jack's dentist appointment, it's on the way."

Penelope sighed and wrapped her arms around Aaron's neck, she giggled as his breath tickled her skin and his teeth pressed softly against her neck "How can I say no when you're doing that?" she whined.

"Would you like me to stop?" he asked.

Penelope gently slapped his arm "No," she said with a laugh "don't you dare."

Aaron laughed too before kissing her again "Okay," he whispered "but just let me go tuck Jack in, then we can continue this."

Penelope nodded and flopped back down on the couch "I'll be waiting," she whispered.

Aaron shook his head and then went to check on Jack.

…

He rolled the locket around in his hand as the plane declined in altitude, he would soon be back on American soil and he couldn't wait.

He turned to look at his friend, Tucker, the younger man had a wide grin on his face and he was sure they must have the same thoughts.

Tucker obviously felt his eyes on him and turned to smile at him "I can't believe we really made it."

"I know," he replied "but I told you we'd get through it."

"Yes you did," Tucker said "but still it's unbelievable. I can't wait to see my family. What about you, let me guess that's the first thing you're going to do, go and see her?"

"Yeah," he answered and flipped open the locket in his hand, he looked at the beautiful blonde staring back at him "Ten years has been too long, but I'll finally be able to see my girl…my Penelope."


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Own. **

**Please R&R**

**Enjoy! **

…

The next morning came much too early for Penelope's liking. She groaned as she sat up in bed and stared at the alarm clock wishing it could have gone off just a few minutes later. Aaron rolled over next to her and tugged her back down into his arms. She giggled as he began kissing her neck "Aaron, ohh…" she cooed "we don't have time for this."

Aaron sighed, he knew she was right. He kissed her neck softly once more before sitting up. He stretched with a yawn, before looking down at Penelope. She was watching him with a small smile on her lips. "What?" he asked.

She shook her head "Nothing," she sat up too "just thinking about how lucky I am."

He leaned over and captured her lips, she moaned into the kiss as his tongue caressed hers. Sadly though only a few moments later he pulled away. She pouted. Aaron laughed "Come on," he said getting to his feet, "I promise I'll make up for it tonight."

Penelope hummed as she too stood "Can't wait," she murmured before winking at him and heading for the bathroom.

He shook his head, watching as her hips swayed. He held back a groan and turned to go to the kitchen, he needed to make Jack breakfast.

…

Penelope hurried from her car into the building. She was late, she knew Aaron wouldn't be in yet either since he had taken the morning off for Jack's dentist appointment but she didn't want the team to get suspicious.

She got on the elevator and headed up to the sixth floor. As the doors slid open and she stepped out, she was going over an excuse in her head for why she was late, but she was startled from her thoughts when someone grabbed her arm.

She spun around with a small shriek and came face to face with Emily. "Em, you scared the bejesus out of me, what are you…"

Emily cut her off "Sorry," she said quickly and then pulled Penelope down the hallway. Penelope stumbled after her in confusion until they made it to her office. Emily nodded at the door, so Penelope took out her key and opened it without a thought.

When they were inside Emily closed the door behind them, then turned back to Penelope.

Penelope placed her hand on her hips and shook her head "Can you please tell me what the heck is going on?"

Emily sighed "Sorry about that, but I needed to talk with you in private."

"Well…" Penelope said.

"A little while ago some man came into the bullpen asking for a Penelope Henderson…" Emily trialed off when she saw the look of recognition pass over Penelope's face, followed closing by shock and worry. "So it's true then," she said "you're name really isn't Garcia."

"I…" Penelope said her face falling, normally she would have denied it but at the moment she knew she was cornered "It's my step-father's last name that I went back to using after…"

"After?" Emily prompted but Penelope just shook her head. She wasn't giving any more information until she found out what Emily already knew. Her thoughts were muddled together as she wondered who from her old life had come seeking her. She hadn't really had anyone left by the time she decided to leave. "Did this man tell you his name?" Penelope asked.

Emily frowned, annoyed "Yeah, he said his name was Kyle Henderson and he practically stormed into the bullpen demanding to see you, we were all a little shocked and given are jobs we weren't just about to direct him to you without knowing who he was…"

It was Penelope's turn to cut Emily off. Her eyes had gone wide with shock and she found herself having trouble speaking "Are you sure…that can't be…where is he now?"

"Pen?" Emily asked but Penelope shook her head fiercely, tears had started to roll down her cheeks.

"Where is he?" she demanded her voice quavering.

"Rossi and Morgan took him into the board room," Emily explained.

Penelope was out the door before Emily could finish her sentence. She found herself running down the hall, heels clicking as other agents gave her strange looks along the way. She stopped, slightly out of breath as she reached the door to the board room. Her hand trembled as her it closed around the door knob and she pushed it open.

There, sitting between the towering figures of Morgan and Rossi was Kyle. In his military uniform, brown hair brushed from his green eyes, he was glowering back at the two agents.

"Kyle…" Penelope said her breath hitching. His eyes shot to her and a grin spread across his face. He stood up, Morgan held out a hand still not sure about the guy but Kyle pushed the hand away and walked quickly to Penelope. He wrapped her in his arms and she began to cry.

"God, I can't believe it's really you," he said, pulling back just long enough to kiss her forehead "I thought this day would never come. I love you so much."

Rossi, Morgan and Emily, who had followed Penelope, stood silently watching in shock.

"They…they told me you were dead…" Penelope sniffed through her tears.

"That's because they thought I was. My convey was attacked and most of our men died but a dozen of us escaped into the jungle."

"I…can't believe this is actually happening," Penelope's hand came up and caressed his face checking to make sure he was actually real.

"I know…I'm sorry," Kyle said.

They were brought back to the present and the other people in the room when Morgan cleared his throat. "Uh Penelope, would you mind telling us what's going on?"

Kyle glared at him but Penelope blushed, she had totally forgotten that they were in the room too. "I'm sorry guys…" she said "this is Kyle, he's my husband."

Emily gasped, Morgan gaped at them and Rossi shook his head. The identical looks of shock on their faces would have been funny if it wasn't for the situation.

Morgan was the first to break the silence "Baby Girl," he said not noticing the look of displeasure on Kyle's face at the nickname "you have a husband?"

Penelope nodded "We got married right out of High School," she said turning her gaze back to study Kyle's face, "we were only married a year when he was recruited, he was called overseas to Somalia. His tour was only supposed to last two years, but just after a year I got a call saying he had died in combat."

New tears rolled down Penelope face and Kyle stepped closer to her, bushing them away with his thumb he then leaned down to kiss her. "Don't cry…I'm here now."

The door open and a practically growling Aaron walked in "What's going on here?"

…

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but I really need to get to bed so I'm going to end it here. I'll work on the next chapter tomorrow. **


End file.
